


Their First Time

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Rimming, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine walks in on Kurt and Dave in Kurt's apartment in NY. AU, set about three months after Klaine break-up. This is not a particularly Blaine friendly fic and plain Kurtofsky smut to remind myself that my OTP is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

Blaine handed the driver the money, including a generous tip for having managed to get him from the airport to Kurt's apartment in record time. He looked himself over in the reflection of the window, liking what he saw and winking at himself. He felt positively giddy. Taking a deep breath he put the keys into the entrance door and unlocked it then started climbing the flights of stairs to Kurt's top floor apartment. The keys had been generously provided by Rachel, who had only been too happy to help when Blaine had told her about his plan on wooing Kurt to get back together again. She still was very much Team Blaine and hoped they could work out their differences and he was pleased to have an ally like her on his side. His heart was beating hard in his chest. 

It had been three months since they last set eyes on each other, since that final fateful conversation when Kurt made it clear that really they would be better off breaking up before running away from him. But Blaine was sure that three months apart were more than enough time for Kurt to realise that he had made a mistake. That it was only really Blaine that could make him happy. Blaine wanted this visit to be a surprise, to sweep Kurt off his feet, with the card, so carefully chosen and the bouquet of flowers Blaine had trouble holding in one hand. Kurt was a romantic after all and Blaine would tell him that he missed him and that he would forgive Kurt for breaking up with him and that he would take him back. Then Kurt would let out a high pitched surprised but happy whimper before running into his arms and everything would be just like it had been before.

He unlocked the door to the apartment as quietly as he could, and tiptoed inside and closed the door carefully behind him. It was after 9 and the apartment was shrouded in darkness. Kurt should be home according to Rachel but in case he wasn't Blaine would just sit at the dining room table and wait for him. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and took a few steps further into the apartment. And then he heard it, low needy moans coming from the back of the apartment where Rachel said Kurt's room would be. 

Oh … Blaine blushed a bit. Was Kurt in the process of jerking himself off? Maybe thinking of him, Blaine thought hopefully. He knew he shouldn't but he slowly and quietly made his way towards the door and as he approached he saw that the door was ajar by a couple of inches, definitely enough to peek inside. Blaine hesitated for a moment but the moans and whines were getting louder. Blaine could feel his pulse speed up, trying to imagine Kurt all flushed as he worked his hand up and down his length waiting for his release.

"Ooohh … _mhmmmm_ … angh … oh my …slow down …" Kurt giggled breathlessly. "'M ticklish there … _DAVID … ohhh_ …"

Blaine froze on the spot. What? Did Kurt just say someone's name? Was he not in there alone? No it couldn't be. Kurt wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just let some random guy put his filthy hands all over him. That was not his Kurt. In fact Kurt hardly ever had let Blaine touch certain parts of his body and they had been together for well over a year. And … wait … DAVID? NO… there was just no way in hell. Blaine filled with jealousy and rage closed the final distance between him and the door and looked inside Kurt's room.

Kurt was naked on his back on the edge of the bed, his ass in the air and his legs resting on the shoulders of some guy who was kneeling on the floor between his legs and slobbering his tongue all over Kurt's inner thighs and balls and crack, licking and teasing, making Kurt squirm and squeal and giggle in ecstasy. Blaine let his eyes take a closer look at the guy that was currently eliciting these noises from Kurt. Broad shoulders, beefy body, hairy arms with a biceps Blaine would have trouble wrapping his fingers around, firm ass and legs, quite hairy legs and so nothing like Blaine. What on earth was Kurt doing with this clearly sweaty, chubby and hairy guy? Shit, this was Dave Karofsky, wasn't it? Was Kurt really _that_ desperate to get some? Blaine felt himself tense in anger.

"Ooooh fuck …." Kurt moaned in a totally foreign and dirty way, Blaine had never heard him utter, as Dave pushed past the ring into Kurt's hole and started to make slurpy noises as his tongue stabbed in and out, intermingled with more licking and sucking and Blaine could hear Dave make a low guttural moan in response to Kurt's whimpers and if Blaine strained his eyes he could make out Dave's … oh my god, impressive cock standing at attention between his legs.

"David, please … I want you now … please … just fuck me …"

Dave moaned around Kurt's hole as his tongue kept on stretching and relaxing Kurt. 

"No, Kurt … you're still too tight…" Blaine could hear Dave protest as he saw Dave reach for the lube and put some on his fingers, pushing in with three fingers and Kurt winced in response. 

Fucking Neanderthal, Blaine thought. If he was going to hurt Kurt he would so burst in there. He could feel his blood boil. 

"Dave … I can take it … I want to … please … I want you to fuck me hard, I need … we've waited so long for this … I want to feel you for days after … I don't want to be able to walk…"

Dave groaned like an animal at Kurt's words and removed his fingers and stood up and Blaine almost let out a choked moan, totally shocked. Dave looked so big and massive compared to his petite Kurt and Dave's dick was so much bigger than Blaine's and Kurt didn't know what he was asking for having that inside of him … after all he only had ever done it a handful of times with Blaine and Blaine had been sure to be slow and gentle just like he knew Kurt liked it. And the way he remembered Kurt wasn't even all that keen on this part of sex. Maybe Dave had him get drunk first?

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of something slamming into the wall. He looked up again. Dave had Kurt pressed against the wall and Kurt's legs were wrapped around Dave's waist. Dave managed to hold Kurt up with one arm while his other hand found his cock and lined him up with Kurt's entrance. They stared into each others eyes and Kurt found Dave's mouth giving him a wet and sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth as he twisted his hips, so needy and eager for Dave's cock.

Dave lowered Kurt down while at the same time thrusting up and buried his cock inside Kurt in one big push. Kurt cried out, only it sounded more like an absolutely sated moan as Dave started to slam into him, first slowly and measured and then with more force as Kurt started to whimper "harder" and "faster" as Kurt was clinging onto Dave's neck for dear life. Their sweaty chests rubbed together as Dave smashed Kurt's body into the wall with each thrust and Blaine was sure Kurt would come to his senses soon, would beg Dave to stop but somehow he never did. Instead he urged Dave on to go faster and deeper and told him how much he needed him and how much he wanted this. Dave was reduced to grunting as beads of sweat formed on his brows and then fell from the exertion of holding Kurt up and fucking him senseless at the same time. His legs were in danger of buckling but he managed to steady them against the wall again.

"Dave … bed … now…" Kurt panted. "Want to …"

Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence as Dave was already moving them towards the bed, still buried deep inside of Kurt and holding him under his ass as he carried him. Kurt started to suck and lick along every inch of Dave's face and neck he could get his tongue on, leaving wet trails and love bites in its wake. Dave hit the bed with the back of his legs and holding Kurt tight sat down, Kurt in his lap and still clenching around his cock. They shared a desperate kiss, letting their tongues fight over dominion until they had to come up for air. 

Blaine could see Dave smile up at Kurt but couldn't make out Kurt's face to see his reaction. He could only assume that Kurt liked it, kind of was turned on by it even, as next Kurt pushed against Dave's broad shoulders indicating that he wanted Dave to fall back onto the bed. Dave complied immediately and Kurt briefly removed himself from Dave, bemoaning the loss of cock in his ass in the process but necessary for Dave to arrange himself in a way that would allow Kurt to cover Dave's body with his own. When they were spread out in them middle of the bed, Dave whining and groaning under Kurt, Kurt leaned down and started nibbling and sucking along Dave's collarbone and then down his chest, his fingers pulling and playing with Dave's chest hair while his other hand had reached between them, pumping Dave furiously. Dave by this point had his eyes closed and just let Kurt take charge and was reduced to moan Kurt's name over and over.

"Oh god Kurt … you're … please …" Dave begged as his hips moved up and he fucked Kurt's fist.

"Patience," Kurt said teasingly and he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, his hands firmly planted either side of Dave's head and ass in the air, giving Dave's mouth another workout with his tongue.

Blaine at this angle had a really good view of Kurt's hole which already was an angry red and looked rather abused. This must hurt and there was now way Kurt could be enjoying this, Blaine tried convincing himself only to see Kurt raise himself onto his feet squatting over Dave and guiding Dave's big hard cock back into his hole and then Kurt literally impaled himself on it, letting out an almost animal like moan together with an "I'm going to ride you so hard you will scream my name when you come," and then started to make true on that statement by relentlessly lifting and lowering himself onto Dave's dick. Dave had his hands on both of Kurt's ass cheeks, gripping tight and supporting Kurt as best as he could.

"Kurt … faster … please …" Dave begged as his head started lolling and his own hips started to frantically hammer up into Kurt who was slamming down hard on Dave. 

"Oh yes … so close… _Daaave_ …" Kurt groaned and increased his pace even more not caring that he probably won't be able to use his legs for days. All Blaine could hear was the sinful noise of flesh slamming against flesh and the squelchy sound of cock being pushed in and out a wet hole. Then Kurt's hand suddenly was on his own cock and he recklessly stroked himself, looking desperate for release, fist pumping and twisting and swirling across his cock which looked ready to explode. Blaine's insides twisted, he had never ever seen Kurt like that, all wanton and sweaty and totally taken over by the moment. They had always had nice, sweet sex, maybe not the most passionate sex ever but it should have been enough, Blaine thought. And Blaine was sure it was all Kurt's fault, because if Kurt had acted like this on the occasions they had had sex he was convinced he could have shown him just a good a time as this Dave.

"Ohhhh … fuck… coming… _David_ " Kurt cried out and his body jerked and he couldn't keep up riding Dave as his release ripped through his body and his cum spilled out of him, all over Dave's stomach, chest and even some on his face. Dave with his impressive strength managed to hold Kurt upright, digging his hands into Kurt's hips with a force that no doubt would leave bruises and continued raising his hips grinding and pumping upwards into Kurt who was babbling incoherently.

"Kurt, so good … oh god … Kurt … I …" Dave's deep needy voice filled the room as he slammed into Kurt.

"Dave, I want to feel you come … please … inside me…" Kurt begged and his eyes were glued to Dave's face, desperate to see what he would look like when he came. Kurt had to steady himself with his hands against Dave's shoulders and he was rubbing Dave's nipples with his thumbs and Dave thrusted one more time and then Kurt could feel it, the warm beautiful wet heat of Dave's semen being released inside of him and Dave's desperate shout of "Kuuurt…" and his face drawn tight and then relaxing in an almost painful smile.

Blaine still watched, too stunned to move and kind of hoping that now that the lust induced haze was over Kurt would realise who he was with and throw him out of the flat. And anyway, there was no way Kurt wouldn't be grossed out by all this mess Blaine reasoned. When he used to be with him, Kurt hated anything messy or remotely to do with bodily fluids so Blaine found himself in utter disbelief when Kurt started to swirl his fingers around the cum that was on Dave's chest, intermixing it with his chest hair, creating a hairy sticky mess before leaning in and licking it, no literally sucking it off of Dave. He then moved up and shared whatever he had sucked up with Dave via a messy kiss and Dave more than happily, almost greedily accepted Kurt's offering and licked every last bit off Kurt's tongue and lips. They shared another passionate kiss before Kurt finally collapsed on top of Dave.

Any time now… Blaine thought but still those words didn't come. After a long stretched silence Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you Dave… I still can't believe we're … real…"

Dave leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. 

"I love you too."

"Dave … I want to make us official … if you're ok with it that is…"

Dave's smile at Kurt's statement could have lit up the room.

"Like friends and family?"

"Yes … _especially_ family. I was hoping when we go back home next time we could tell our parents and …

"Yes," Dave said enthusiastically. "I would love that." 

"And, I will tell Rachel when she comes back. I know she still kind of hopes for me and Blaine to get back together but I also know in the end she wants me to be happy … and I'm happy right here right now." 

"Love you so much," Dave said before capturing Kurt's lips in a slow, deep passionate kiss. 

Blaine felt numb and betrayed and hurt. How dared Kurt do this to him? Yes they broke up and Kurt made it clear he did not want a relationship with him anymore but Blaine had been convinced that all Kurt needed was time. And Dave Karofsky, really? How low had Kurt sunk? 

Well, if Kurt meant what he just said then Karofsky could keep him, Blaine decided. Blaine didn't need someone in his life who flung themselves at the first willing person to fuck them like some whore. Blaine knew he could do better than that. He quietly backed away from the door and put the keys on the dining room table. He placed the flowers in the rubbish and left the apartment to more affirmation of love and happiness from the two people next door. He didn't really pay attention to whether he shut the door loud enough for them to hear. 

"Hello?" Kurt shouted out into the distance wondering whether Rachel had returned early but when no reply came he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled happily at his boyfriend who smiled back at him like Kurt was the most precious thing he had ever set eyes on. And right now that was exactly what Kurt felt like. 

"I love you," Kurt whispered snuggling into Dave, feeling happy and tired and sexed out and utterly complete. 


End file.
